


So Good

by Lynchy8



Series: OMG Check Please fic [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Jack has a praise kink the size of Mars, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, dom!Bitty, gentle dom bitty, sub!jack, there's not even a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bitty took a moment to stand back and admire, just look, at the beautiful boy kneeling on the bed before him. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack is such a good boy for his Bitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_embroidery/gifts).



> Hallo gentle readers! This is my first zimbits fic so, naturally, it's PWP. This is entirely Sarah's fault after a long discussion about Jack and his praise kink off the back of [this](https://porcupine-girl.tumblr.com/post/145226352654/jacksbits-eldritchw1tch-jacksbits) post (link is NSFW)
> 
> A few things before we begin: please assume that this is part of a safe, sane and consensual relationship that is well established and has been fully negotiated, complete with safe words and non-verbal signals.
> 
> And, as always, if anyone would like something tagged, please let me know. cheers!

Damn, but Jack was breath-taking like this.

Bitty took a moment to stand back and admire, just look, at the beautiful boy kneeling on the bed before him. Mouth cherry-red from the kiss Bitty had bestowed on him just before lowering the blindfold, Jack waited patiently with hands bound behind his back, trusting and composed in the rest position. Bitty could just see the cage between Jack’s thighs and smiled to himself. It was impossible for them to play like this in the winter, not wishing to involve anyone else in their kink. But in these precious off-season moments, all bets were off.

What wasn’t visible was the plug Bitty had fitted Jack with that morning, after they had fucked lazily in bed as dawn crept round the window. Bitty licked his lips; Jack was so good for him, and he told him so.

“So obedient,” he murmured, reaching out to caress Jack’s face, pleased when Jack stayed put, resisting the urge to lean into Bitty’s touch. “My darlin’ sweetheart.”

He ran his thumb over Jack’s lower lip and immediately those sugar-sweet lips parted, suckling Bitty’s thumb tentatively, and Bitty hummed happily. He climbed up on the bed.

“Open up, now,” he instructed gently, and of course Jack obeyed, still holding his position. “That’s it, baby,” Bitty praised, gently guiding his cock into Jack’s mouth. He kept his hand on the back of Jack’s head, gentle but firm, a reassuring presence knotted in Jack’s hair.

Jack was already sinking into the warm haze of subspace, those delicious broad shoulders nice and relaxed as Bitty continued to tell him how good he was. “So good for me, Jack. You look so beautiful right now, baby, doin’ such a good job for me, sweetheart.” Jack hummed happily round Bitty’s cock.

He was flushed red, all the way down his collared throat to his chest, and the very sight of him made Bitty groan with want. It was a gift, a privilege, to have Jack like this. Setting his hands on Jack’s shoulders, Bitty withdrew.

Jack made an embarrassingly needy sound, leaning forward and almost moving out of position as he chased Bitty’s cock, and Bitty couldn’t help but tut lightly in admonishment. Keeping one hand on Jack at all times, he shuffled round behind his sweet boy, before gently pushing between Jack’s shoulder blades, down and down, until Jack’s forehead touched the sheets. Jack sighed, shoulders slumping a little, looking relaxed and peaceful and just plain hot.

“Gonna use that lovely hole of yours, sweetheart,” Bitty murmured, bending down to kiss the base of Jack’s spine and enjoying how Jack shivered beneath him. He took a few moments to tease at the base of the plug, pulling at it gently, making Jack whine and moan. The boy sure did beg beautifully.

“Please,” Jack’s voice was slurred. “Please, Sir, Please.” 

“Oh honey,” Bitty soothed, running his hands over Jack’s back, his shoulders and down his sides, skin deliciously warm beneath his touch. “My good boy, aren’t ya?”

“Yes,” Jack sounded like he was on the verge of sobbing.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Bitty stopped playing with the plug, and Jack straight up whined, pressing his face into the sheets. “I can’t hear you, honey.”

“I’m your good boy, Sir!” he cried out, huffing and desperate. Bitty smiled to himself.

“Yes, you are,” he confirmed, removing the plug completely. He drizzled some lube over Jack’s hole, watching it twitch, before lightly stroking two fingers between the cleft of Jack’s ass. Damn but he was so unbelievably hot, and Jack was moaning into the sheets, but remained in position as Bitty made sure his boy was ready. 

“So good for me,” he soothed, using his spare hand to keep up the tender touches. Then, with one hand firmly between Jack’s shoulder blades, keeping him down and in position, and the other at his hip, Bitty slowly pressed inside.

Jack just took him so damn perfectly, it took Bitty’s breath away. He made sure to take his time, watching Jack’s face, still obscured by the blindfold. Watching Jack take a breath, exhale, bite his lip, until Bitty was fully inside and pressed up against the curve of Jack’s gorgeous ass. 

“Look at you!” Bitty exhaled. “All precious an’ waiting for me. So good,” he praised, bending down to kiss Jack’s neck, nipping just below the collar to leave a mark. 

Bitty fucked Jack nice and slow in long deliberate movements, his slender fingers digging into Jack’s hips, holding him up, and all Jack could do was take it. All the while Bitty kept up a litany of praise, of how well Jack was taking him, just opening up for him; so good, so very good. Jack seemed to be beyond words at this point, lips bitten red as he whined into the sheets.

When Bitty pressed in hard and deep, Jack gasped and it was addictive, all the sounds Jack made. Bitty knew each and every one of them and loved them all. Right now, he sounded sucker punched, and Bitty pulled all the way out just to thrust in again. He rolled his hips, enjoying how Jack panted beneath him, the hands bound behind him clenching as Bitty continued to fuck him.

Bitty could feel his orgasm boiling low in his gut; the muscles coiling tight. He groaned, wanting to draw it out longer, but Jack was just so hot beneath him, so tight around his cock.

“Just perfect, aren’t ya,” he gasped, stepping up his pace a little. “So perfect for me.” 

“Mmmphf,” came the reply, and Jack’s head was buried back in the sheets again. Bitty smiled to himself, taking hold of Jack’s hips so he could fuck him properly. 

Just before he came, Bitty pulled out, raking his nails down Jack’s beautifully sculptured back, a sharp contrast to his still-soothing words, and making Jack gasp. Cum splashed across Jack’s lower back and ass, marking Jack up as his; his very own good boy.

Bitty reached for him, still cooing and praising. Jack’s chest was heaving, breathing hard, vibrating under Bitty’s soft touch. Taking Jack’s shoulders, Bitty pulled him up so he was kneeling, leaning into Bitty’s arms, and Bitty quickly removed the blindfold. 

Wide blue eyes blinked up at him, and Bitty leaned forward to kiss away the tears clinging to Jack’s lashes. 

“Shhh, there we go,” Bitty soothed, holding Jack nice and close. “So good for me, sweetheart. You were perfect.”

Jack smiled at him shyly, still breathless, his hair clinging to his forehead, and Bitty reached up to sweep his fingers through it. 

“And good boys get rewarded, don’t they.”

Bitty reached down to the little silver key that hung on a chain round his neck, enjoying how Jack’s eyes widened, tracking his movements. “I think you deserve a treat.”

“Please,” Jack’s tone was low, wanting, eyes fixed on the key in Bitty’s hands. Bitty offered it up to him, and those deep blue eyes were on him again, wide and trusting, as Jack leant forward to kiss the key reverently.

Jack had a gorgeous cock. Bitty held out his hand and Jack licked his palm, still holding Bitty’s gaze like the well-trained boy he was. Bitty took Jack in hand, stroking him until he was hard.

On another day, Bitty would be tempted by Jack’s cock. Jack tied to the bed, starfished for Bitty’s pleasure, was a sight indeed. Bitty liked to ride Jack hard, and the ripple of Jack’s muscles against the thigh restraints made Bitty salivate, even just thinking about it. But no, this was about Jack. 

Jack was whimpering at Bitty’s touch, curling into him as much as he could with his hands still bound behind his back. Bitty idly wondered how long it would take him to come; it was his first orgasm in a while. Even when Jack wasn’t wearing his cage, he was extremely well behaved, not touching himself because Bitty told him not to, because Jack’s orgasms belonged to Bitty and he never came without permission. It still blew Bitty away, the way Jack submitted to him so completely. 

Now he was panting and groaning, and Bitty could feel the way he was hunched against him, eyes screwed shut as he burrowed into Bitty’s neck.

“Please,” Jack begged, “maudit! Ah oui… can I…” and that was so damn hot, Bitty just couldn’t resist.

“Yes,” he murmured, kissing Jack’s cheek down to his throat. “Come for me.”

Jack gasped and shuddered, coming over Bitty’s hand and practically collapsing into him, breathing hard. They stayed that way for a moment, huddled together on the bed in a sticky sweaty mess, Jack still breathing through his orgasm, taking comfort in Bitty’s warmth and safety.

But in spite of that, Jack sill cleaned Bitty’s fingers when they were offered up to him, licking up every last drop. After all, he was Bitty’s good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Claire for reading through the fic for me prior to posting.
> 
> If anyone would like to come chat, I'm [lynchy8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lynchy8) on tumblr.


End file.
